Lunch Break
by ZombieMops
Summary: Freida says Virgil and Richie are gay. Daisy doesn't believe her. Without proof, that is. VR slash and a bit of DF femslash.


"When," Said Freida, sitting down next to Daisy at the table and looking rather distressed, "Are Virgil and Richie gonna come out of the closet?"

It was lunch time at Dakota High, but such a lovely day out that the majority of the teens were enjoying their lunch outside in the sunshine, Freida, Daisy, Richie, and Virgil being among them.

Daisy had been sitting alone and reading a magazine quietly at an empty table in the shade. Lunch break was always so nice. But then Frieda had shown up, disrupting the peaceful mood. "What _are_ you talking about?" She asked, completely baffled.

Frieda gave her friend a look. "What are _you _talking about? Haven't you NOTICED?"

Daisy blinked. Obviously Freida was confused. Richie and Virgil... They weren't _gay. _Well, Virgil wasn't, at least. Daisy was still wondering about which way Richie swung. "Freida... they aren't gay."

"And I'm an octopus." The brunette rolled her eyes, scoffing. "You are, like, SO unobservant sometimes, Daiz."

"And you aren't?"

Freida pouted at her. "Ugh. As if. Even if I was unobservant, which I'm _not_, I'd still notice. Just look at them." She turned and made a sweeping gesture at the large feild behind them, where most people were lying around or goofing off.

Daisy turned in her seat and quickly found the two boys. It wasn't hard, considering they were shouting and running around like idiots, Richie clinging to Virgils back and looking more than slightly terrified as Virgil charged forward, yelling nonsense.

"So they're acting like boys. It's kinda what they do."

"Well, yeah. 'Cause there's, like, people like Nick around." Freida jerked her head towards the stupid jock, who was leering at random passing girls. She focused back on the scene her friends were making, as Virgil and Richie toppled forward, landing in an ungraceful heap of tangled limbs and laughter on the grass.

"Aww." Daisy couldn't help herself. It _was_ adorable.

The small crowd of bored people looking for a laugh dispersed as Virgil helped Richie up off the ground. The blonde said something, cringing and looking at his hand and then looking up at Virgil, eyebrow raised. Virgil had landed on his fingers, it seemed.

Virgil grinned, laughing and saying sorry, and Richie laughed along with him.

"Okay, so that's like, sickeningly cute. Big deal." Daisy turned back to Freida, but she was quickly shushed.

"Hush. Keep watching."

Virgil apparently had an idea, as he said something low to Richie, who cracked a joke. Virgil laughed again and said something else, at which Richie nodded, smile softening a bit.

"Huh. Wonder what they're talking about." Freida thought outloud.

Richie then turned and led the way as the two walked off the field, past the buildings, and towards the gym.

"See! They ALWAYS do that." Freida grumped, crossing her arms. "I don't know where on earth they could be going."

"So... why don't you follow them?" Daisy suggested slowly. Freidas face lit up.

"Yeah! Great idea, Daiz! Let's go!" The over-enthusiasic girl jumped up, grabbing her best friends arm and dragging her off towards the gym.

"Wha- hey! I said _you!_"

Nearing the gym, Freida motioned for Daisy to be quiet as the slinked behind a bush, with a perfect view of the deserted wall behind the gym.

Deserted that is, but for Virgil and Richie. Both of them were in clear view now from the girls spot behind the bush.

Virgil seemed to be talking quickly and quite a bit before Richie grinned, cutting him off by reaching up and gently poking his friends forehead. Virgil grinned back, finally shutting up as he grabbed his friends hand from his forehead brought down to his mouth, lips barely brushing his knuckles. He said something else quietly, not looking away from Richie.

Daisy blinked several times. "So they're touchy-feely. A...uh... a lot of guys..." She trailed off as Freida squealed a little bit and looked back at the two.

Richie had his arms draped over Virgils shoulders, and in one swift movement Virgil had pinned the boy against the brick wall, lips pressed against his.

And Richie was definately not protesting, as his hands were quickly buried in Virgils dreadlocks, and he was, in turn, trying to kiss the life out of him.

Daisy was agape."But... what... what's going on?"

"You're smart, Daisy. Figure it out, girl." Freida whispered.

There was a long pause where the only sounds consisted of Virgil and Richies quiet moaning.

"...F-fine. You were right. Th-... this _once, _you were right." After a minute more of watching Richie and Virgils secret makeout fest, the girls realized that they might actually be making out in private for a reason, and silently left their bush and went back to their table, unnoticed.

"...You know," Freida began, breaking the silence as they walked along, "Aside from the whole 'I'm happy that they're happy and have found eachother' thingy, I'm kinda happy that Virgil is unavailable."

Daisy looked at her, wide-eyed. "What do you mean? I just lost any chance I had at him."

"Well, that's exactly my point."

"What-...?"

At that moment, the bell rang loudly, signally the end of lunch.

"Oh, would you look at that! Guess I'll see you later, Daisy!" Freida called to her over her shoulder as she ran off, waving frantically.

Daisy could only stand there, still trying to comprehend everything that had just happened in the past fifteen minutes.

It didn't help when Virgil and Richie emerged from behind the gym, clothes and hair mussed up and stupid grins on their faces.

Daisy groaned. Lunch break was always so confusing.


End file.
